Scars
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: As cicatrizes que nunca vão desaparecer, deixadas por uma guerra muito antiga. Fic sobre a primeira guerra santa contra Hades, desafio da Juliane.chan
1. Os ventos que precedem

N/A: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha e etc. Os personagens principais desse fic são cavaleiros de ouro que lutaram na primeira guerre contra Hades, a que antecedeu a guerra que aparece no mangá. Esses personagens foram criados numa fanart do Marco Albiero, e agora eu não lembro do link, mas depois coloco. Essa capítulo é pequeno, mas mais pra frente vão ser maiores, prometo! É isso... Mais notas no fim!

Os ventos que precedem...

Pessoas gritando. Sofrendo. Em um mundo cercado pelas trevas. Estava sozinha agora. Sozinha em meio a um mar de sangue inocente, enquanto as trevas à sua volta se fechavam. Estava se sentindo sufocada. Ia desmaiar. Gritou, pela primeira vez em absoluto pânico.

Athena abriu os olhos e encontrou-se novamente em seu templo no Santuário; o rosto suado e lívido.

"Hades..." o nome do Deus saiu num sussurro rouco. Todos aqueles sonhos angustiantes, aqueles assassinatos estranhos, as doenças que ninguém nunca havia visto antes... Tudo apenas para chamar a atenção da Deusa para o conflito inevitável que aconteceria em breve.

Os olhos púrpura de Athena se encontraram com um par preocupado de olhos azul escuro.

"Aurion?" chamou baixinho só para verificar se era mesmo o cavaleiro de Sagitário que continuava em seu quarto.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Na... Nada."

"Outro sonho?" perguntou com um olhar inquisitivo.

"Foi..." Admitiu derrotada. Era incrível com Aurion conseguia convence-la com um único olhar.

"O que vai acontecer?"

"O que já está acontecendo. Doenças, mortes... Nada em nível alarmante, mas eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada. Eu sei que ele já está agindo. Só não sei o que pretende. Mas, em breve, o caos vai tomar conta de tudo... E Hades também."

"Mas... Achávamos que, depois da derrota de Poseidon, os tempos eram de paz!"

"Enganam-se. A verdadeira ameaça sempre foi Hades." Olhou preocupada para Aurion que lhe respondeu com uma expressão pensativa.

"E o que você acha que devemos fazer?"

"Eu não sei... Aurion... Pela primeira vez, eu realmente não sei!" disse à beira de lágrimas. Aurion simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Queria apenas fazer com que a Deusa se sentisse melhor... Aproximou-se e envolveu-a em seus braços. Athena aninhou-se no peito do cavaleiro, sabendo o quanto era errado deixar-se envolver por um cavaleiro. Mas, no momento, o que mais precisava era do calor daqueles braços.

E ali continuou esperando por uma solução que talvez nunca viesse.

No templo de Câncer, os olhos dourados de Lunion abriram-se assustados. Seu coração batendo num ritmo acelerado, como o seu respirar.

Novamente aquelas visões. Por isso odiava tanto seus poderes psíquicos. Sabia que algo estava prestes a acontecer. E tinha medo. Perguntou-se se Athena também teria sentido aquilo e decidido não dizer nada aos cavaleiros. Essa idéia a deixava ainda mais inquieta: por que Athena não comentaria nada sobre uma guerra sem precedentes que, ao que tudo indicava, estava prestes a começar? E o mais alarmante de tudo: como a Deusa pretendia agira sozinha?

Os passos leves que ecoavam na entrada da casa de Câncer arrancaram Lunion de seus pensamentos.

"Insônia?" perguntou uma voz familiar.

Lunion olhou para sua aprendiz por um momento antes de perguntar:

"Também tem tido visões, Sukhi?"

"Poucas. Posso sentir uma energia muito forte se aproximando. Você sabe o que vai acontecer?"

"Uma guerra. Como nunca houve antes. Prepare-se para lutar, Sukhi." Os olhos da amazona, se estreitaram numa expressão dura e enigmática.

Na casa de Aquário, Aurus tentava meditar, ignorando o constante sentimento de preocupação que não o deixava. Por que os cosmos de Aurios e Athena pareciam tão instáveis?

Aurus quase podia ver a, ainda tênue, porém ameaçadora aura negra que ia, aos poucos, envolvendo o mundo. Sabia que os demais cavaleiros de ouro podiam senti-la também ainda que sem qualquer clareza.

Mas o que mais lhe preocupava cercava o Santuário, mas parecia vir de dentro dele também... crescendo e se espalhando... como um câncer.

Então aqueles eram os ventos que precediam uma tempestade.

Athena abriu novamente os olhos; havia voltado a dormir nos braços de Aurion. Olhou em volta. Ainda estava em seu quarto? Tudo estava tão... escuro. Estreitou os olhos. Podia sentir uma presença... Um vulto que se ocultava nas sombras...

"Ora, ora. Há quanto tempo, minha cara Athena."

"O que você quer, Hades?"

"É algo que você terá que descobrir... O destino deste mundo está selado, Athena... As mortes agora entre os humanos são só o começo... A noite vai perdurar e eu governarei um mundo de mortos e sombras... Dessa vez eu não estou sozinho... Você já dominou esse mundo por muito tempo... Acha que pode me impedir? As portas do mundo inferior estão abertas se quiser tentar... Venha me impedir... ou esse mundo será consumido pelas trevas..."

"Espere!" ela quase gritou. Quando se deu conta, estava de volta ao seu quarto e aos braços protetores de Aurion, que agora dormia. Apesar de sentir-se tentada a permanecer ali, desvencilhou-se dele devagar, usando seu cosmo para não acorda-lo. Lançou ao cavaleiro um último olhar. Não podia envolvê-lo... Não podia envolver nenhum de seus cavaleiros... Eles já haviam se sacrificado demais por ela. Ela era uma deusa. A reencarnação da esperança na Terra. Se o fosse realmente, poderia salvar seu mundo, sozinha.

Começou a descer solitária, as escada das doze casas, já tendo tomado uma decisão.

Os olhos verdes - vivo do cavaleiro de Gêmeos se abriram bruscamente quando Arios de Gêmeos sentiu a mão que pousava em seu ombro, sacudindo-o de leve e a voz que sussurrava seu nome:

"Arios! Arios!"

"Huh?" Gêmeos fitou confuso os olhos azuis da garota que o chamava. – Athena? – perguntou incrédulo.

"Sou, eu."

"Mas o quê...? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"– perguntou preocupado.

"Preciso de você, Arios. Você pode sentir essa energia? As trevas ao nosso redor?"

O geminiano confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

"Hades está causando isso e eu devo resolver. Sozinha. Mas preciso do seu poder. Eu vou atrás de Hades no submundo. Mas nem mesmo eu posso abrir um portal para lá. Preciso que você faça isso."

"Mas... e os outros?"

"Já devem ter percebido o que está para acontecer, principalmente a Lunion, sua irmã, que possui poderes psíquicos. E é por isso que preciso partir agora. Antes que queiram me impedir ou vir comigo."

"Mas... Você espera mesmo que eu permita isso, Athena? Que eu simplesmente abra um portal em direção à morte certa e volta dormir, simplesmente? E por que acha que é Hades que está por trás disso?"

Athena contou-lhe sobre suas visões. E, a cada palavra, mais Arios tinha certeza de que aquilo era uma armadilha. Hades não estaria sozinho e teria poderes além da imaginação de qualquer um deles. Por menor que fosse o seu poder comparado ao de um Deus, não iria permitir que Athena enfrentasse aquilo sozinha.

"Nossa missão como cavaleiros é proteger você. Por isso, não posso deixar que vá sozinha."

"Arios, há outras maneiras de se chegar a Hades."

Gêmeos olhou fundo naqueles olhos na esperança de encontrar neles qualquer vestígio de hesitação ou dúvida. Em vão. Sabia que a outra maneira à qual ela se referia era a morte. E Athena o faria sem hesitar e, com isso, estaria sujeita às leis do inferno... E a um perigo muito maior.

"Não..." disse baixinho. "Eu abrirei o portal, Athena. Mas..."

"O que?"

"Eu vou com você." disse sério.

"Mas..."

"Se eu não for agora, abrirei outro portal depois."

"Você me desobedeceria, Arios?"

"Para protegê-la, sim."

Athena nada disse, mas admirava a fidelidade do cavaleiro ao mesmo tempo em que odiava sua teimosia. Observou enquanto as mãos hábeis distorciam e rasgavam o nada criando um portal para outro mundo.

Um portal que levava a um caminho escuro e enevoado.

"O Vale dos Mortos."

"É impossível abrir um portal diretamente nos domínios de Hades. Deixe que eu vou primeiro."

Arios adentrou o portal e estendeu a mão para a Deusa fazer o mesmo. E seguiram juntos pelas sombras do Vale dos Mortos.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Não sei bem o que dizer... Quem tiver lido independente de ter gostado ou odiado, deixa um review pq eu realmente qria saber como eu estou me saindo ok? E agora alguns esclarecimentos e agradecimentos: primeiro, o fic é pra se passar em 1743 mas pode ser que algumas ou muitas das coisas nesse fic naum tenham ficado condizentes com a época... desculpem por isso, mas não tem muito o que eu possa fazer... Outra coisa é que tem outra fic aqui no com o mesmo tema essa fic chama 'Lágrimas derramadas' da Lithos de Lion e é muito linda! Mas, esclarecendo ninguém tá plagiando ninguém, esse fic é resposta a um desafio da Juliane.chan... E só pra acabar: Juli, esse fic é dedicado a você por ter dado a idéia de fazer um fic sobre isso! E é dedicado a outras duas pessoas que me deram muito apoio com essa saga e fizeram eu me ligar que tudo bem se ninguém ler essa saga pq eu to curtindo escrever: Lithos e Faye valeu mesmo pras duas! Adoro vcs!

eh isso...

Lyra


	2. O verdadeiro início

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens são do fanart do Marco Albiero blablabla... acho que jah disse tudo...

N/A: antes de começar: acho que eu comecei essa saga um pouco rápido demias... então pra ninguém se perder, nomes dos personagens e seus signos (no começo eu também me perdia, com o tempo me acostumei com eles):

Shion - Áries (duh!)

Ardol - Touro

Arios - Gêmeos

Lunion - Câncer (amazona)

Darius - Leão

Yoros - Virgem (amazona)

Dohko - Libra (jura? XD)

Lidius - Escorpião

Aurion - Sagitário

Osirus - Capricórino

Aurus - Aquário

Allas - Peixes

Só ainda naum consegui o fanart onde eles aparecem... Juli.chan, vc lembra aonde conseguiu esse fanart? Se lembrar me passa o endereço? Por enquanto é isso; mais notas no fim...

O verdadeiro início

Lunion entrou correndo no templo de Gêmeos. Sentira o cosmo do irmão abrindo um portal no templo e chegara segundos depois do mesmo desaparecer. Parou ofegante pensando no que Arios teria feito.

Sukhi postou-se ao lado da amazona, parecendo preocupada.

"Qual o tamanho do problema em que vamos nos meter?"

"Ha, Você não faz idéia." respondeu Lunion em tom pessimista. "Vou agora até o Grande Mestre."

Porém, o Grande Mestre já não se achava no Santuário. Do topo de Star Hill, os olhos violeta de Shion de Áries acompanhavam atentos e apreensivos o brilho incomum de 108 estrelas.

Pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos. Ele era muito jovem para arcar com a responsabilidade de Grande Mestre. Mas, dentre todos os cavaleiros de ouro, ele era o mais velho e apto, com apenas 18 anos. Refletia sobre os meses que haviam antecedido o desaparecimento do Grande Mestre... Ele andava estranho... Cada vez mais fraco, seu olhar cada vez mais fundo e sombrio.

Shion devia ter percebido o mau presságio que representavam todas as vezes que o antigo Grande Mestre o chamara para ensiná-lo. Para lhe contar sobre Hades, as Guerras Santas e sobre o pequeno objeto dourado que apertava firme na mão direita...

"Hades está muito bem acompanhado... Athena vai precisar disso mais do que nunca." disse de si para si.

Mal disse essas palavras, foi alertado por um súbito pressentimento que lhe dizia que deveria ir naquele instante para o Santuário. E assim, Shion desceu na velocidade da luz os caminhos íngremes e tortuosos do Monte das Estrelas, com a nítida impressão de que o fazia tarde demais.

"Meu Deus, Lunion! O que houve? Você enlouqueceu?" perguntou Darius quando a amazona de Câncer irrompeu sem aviso na casa de Leão.

"Você sentiu Darius? A energia na casa de Gêmeos?"

Mesmo que tivesse uma sensibilidade menor que a de Lunion, o cosmo poderoso que havia emanado (e agora, desaparecido) da Casa de Gêmeos, não poderia ter passado despercebido.

"Todos sentimos. O que você acha que seu irmão fez agora?"

"Deu o primeiro passo em direção a uma guerra inevitável. Precisamos descobrir o que fazer. Precisamos nos reunir agora! A essa altura, todos já acordaram e perceberam que tem algo errado."

Como que para confirmar o que Lunion dizia, um jovem loiro imponente de olhos azul celeste adentrou a 5ª casa. Ardol já trajava a armadura de Touro, suas palavras saíram carregadas de um forte sotaque alemão:

"Já começaram a festa sem mim?" olhou para Lunion e Darius juntos e disse em tom de brincadeira: - estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

"Agora não é hora pra isso, Ardol." Lunion replicou em tom mortalmente sério.

O semblante do taurino tornou-se imediatamente preocupado enquanto os três subiam as escadas em direção aos templos seguintes.

"Ué? Não tem ninguém aqui? E a Yoros?" perguntou Lunion quando os três adentraram a mansão de Virgem.

"Tenho um palpite de onde ela pode estar..." disse Ardol incapaz de refrear um sorriso malicioso.

"Dohko já está nos esperando!" gritou Darius, conforme se aproximavam da 7ª casa, antes que Lunion pudesse perguntar o que diabos tinha significado o comentário de Ardol.

"Nem precisam dizer nada. Vamos chamar os outros." foi o comentário do libriano antes que todos subissem rumo à 8ª casa.

Entre os lençóis macios da casa de Escorpião, duas pessoas estavam deitadas; os longos cabelos verdes da amazona se misturavam aos compridos fios castanhos do cavaleiro.

"Lidius..." sussurrou a garota, a tensão estampada nos olhos verde oliva. "Você acha que vamos morrer nessa guerra que vai começar?"

Os olhos castanhos do cavaleiro de Escorpião pousaram carinhosos na virginiana. Beijou de leve na testa e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, na intenção de acalmá-la.

"Você está sendo mórbida, Oros. A guerra sequer começou e você vem falar em morte?"

"Começou, sim, Lidius. Aquela energia na casa de Gêmeos foi o começo de tudo e você sabe disso."

Lidius olhou para o semblante carregado da amazona. Ela tinha um rosto tão bonito... Apesar da enorme cicatriz em sua bochecha, era impossível não acha-la linda. Era estranho ver o rosto de Yoros de Virgem com uma expressão tão tensa. Ela era sempre tão calma. Lidius também se preocupava ao mesmo tempo em que queria fazê-la esquecer daquilo tudo por, pelo menos, uns instantes.

Puxou o rosto da amazona para perto do seu e beijou-a carinhosamente.

"Fica calma, Oros. Nós vamos saber quando teremos que fazer alguma coisa."

"Continuo me sentindo culpada por ficar aqui sem fazer nada."

"Não seja por isso." Lidius sorriu maliciosamente "Eu posso te dar muuuita coisa pra fazer..."

"Você não pensa em outra coisa não, Lidius?" perguntou a amazona meio brava, meio rindo.

"É meio difícil estando aqui, deitado ao seu lado." comentou com naturalidade, beijando o pescoço da virginiana. "Não se preocupe ainda, Oros." tranqüilizou-a. Ouviram passos na entrada da 8ª casa e vozes familiares chamando o Escorpião. "Pode se preocupar agora." comentou Lidius se vestindo, antes de ir ao encontro de Ardol, Lunion, Darius e Dohko.

"Por que demorou?" perguntou Lunion exaperada.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ah! Pelo amor de Zeus, Lidius! Não é possível que você não tenha sentido o que aconteceu na casa de Gêmeos! O que você poderia estar fazendo pra te deixar tão distraído?" perguntou Dohko, fazendo voltar o sorriso malicioso de Ardol.

Para a surpresa de todos, Lidius engasgou e enrubesceu um pouco, antes de perguntar:

"Já chamaram todos?"

"Não achamos Yoros." respondeu Darius.

Mais engasgos.

"Ah... Yoros... Não se preocupem. Vão indo que eu encontro ela."

Mais sorrisos. Desta vez, Darius, Lunion e Dohko sorriam junto com Ardol. Era bom ver o Escorpião perder a pose pra variar.

Seguiram para a casa de Sagitário que se encontrava vazia.

Subiram para a mansão de Capricórnio, que parecia deserta.

"Vão indo que eu falo com Osirus." mandou Lunion sendo prontamente obedecida.

"Estavam atrás de mim?" perguntou uma voz fria atrás da amazona.

Lunion deu um sobressalto.

"Você me assustou!"

Deu de ombros.

"Você se assusta muito fácil. Sinto muito." disse sem se importar.

"Então... Vamos?" perguntou mal humorada.

"Espere um pouco." interveio Osirus, segurando o braço da amazona, puxando-a para perto de si. "Você não quis ficar sozinha comigo por nada, não é?" sussurrou passando as mãos pela cintura delicada de Lunion, acariciando seus longos cabelos rosados, colando seus lábios aos dela, as línguas se entrelaçando ansiosamente.

"Era isso que você queria?" sorriu Osirus.

"Eu esperava mais, mas dá pro gasto." sorriu. "Senti falta de estar com você."

A expressão de capricorniano se anuviou.

"Se você não fizesse tanta questão de esconder isso de todo mundo, quem sabe pudesse acontecer com mais freqüência." disse secamente. A verdade era que nunca soubera direito o que Lunion sentia por ele e sentia como se a amazona escondesse sua relação de todos porque para ela não tinha a menor importância. Mas importava para ele.

"É melhor assim, Osirus."

"Não sei para quem."

"Os outros iam estranhar." disse Lunion com um certo peso na consciência. Mentia. Não tinha nada a ver com os outros, mas sim com ela que preferia ter algo discreto sem qualquer alarde com o outro cavaleiro. Se tornassem aquilo "público" se transformaria numa relação. Pra que? Gostava das coisas como estavam. Sem compromissos. As pessoas sempre acabavam se machucando quando envolviam sentimentos.

"E daí? Não devemos nada a nenhum deles." disse de mau humor.

Lunion revirou os olhos. Ótimo. Tudo o que precisava agora era de uma briguinha fútil. Colocou de volta a máscara.

"Agora não, vai... Temos mais o que fazer." E saiu puxando Osirus em direção à casa de Aquário.

Na décima casa, Aurus já havia sido tirado de sua meditação e seguia irritado para a casa de Peixes. Queria que os amigos tivessem métodos mais sutis para tirá-lo rápido da meditação do que gritando e sacudindo-o.

Na entrada da última casa, Allas, assim como Dohko, já esperava pelos cavaleiros. Os longos cabelos brancos esvoaçavam e os olhos cor de gelo fitavam expressivos cada movimento do grupo.

Acompanhou-os até a sala do Grande Mestre sem dizer palavra. Lá encontraram Aurion de Sagitário sentado com uma expressão de profunda culpa e desespero.

Esperaram em silêncio pela chegada de Osirus e Lunion e, logo depois, pela entrada de Lidius seguido por Yoros que ainda estava com os cabelos verdes meio bagunçados.

Sentaram-se. Agora chegava o momento mais difícil. O verdadeiro início da Guerra Santa.

CONTINUA...

N/A: outro capítulo curtinho, mas daqui a pouco aumenta... muito obrigada às meninas q comentaram: Lili Psique, Calíope, Dark Faye, Lithos de Lion e Juli.chan... Lili deu pra ver agora q rolam uns romancezinhos neh? E tem mais, pra frente... E Juli se quiser aparecer com par do Arios eh soh me mandar o nome e descriçao da personagem, mas soh dou um aviso: jah tenho planos pro par do Arios e envolve muito mais drama do q açao... mas se quiser me avisa! eh isso! quem gostar, por favor review! quem odiar, review, (quero saber aonde eu to errando XD)

eh isso

Lyra


	3. Pelas sombras

Como sempre, Saint Seiya ainda naum me pertence assim como o fanart que eh do Marco Albiero...

Pelas Sombras...

Quanto mais olhava para os lados, mais o desespero de Arios aumentava. Tudo à volta daquele caminho era escuro, rodeado de árvores mortas. Cercado pela névoa, pesada e fria. Habitado por cadáveres sem rumo.

Ao ver o rosto daquelas pessoas, desprovidas de qualquer emoção, Arios chegava a desejar estar logo nos portões do inferno, mesmo com a certeza de que lá eram aguardados por coisas infinitamente piores.

Podia ver vultos negros que cruzavam rapidamente a trilha enevoada antes de desaparecer no ar... Anjos da morte. Podia ouvir um farfalhar de asas à sua volta, um hálito quente em seu pescoço... Vozes que murmuravam à sua volta... E que pareciam vir de todo lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que pareciam não sair de lugar algum.

"Defensor de Athena... A quem você acha que engana Arios? Se esconde por trás dessa fachada de lealdade, no seu pedestal de nobreza, mas você sabe por que realmente está indo até o submundo... Mentiras. Até o fato de você ter se tornado cavaleiro... Não passou de uma mentira patética. Você se tornou cavaleiro para se vingar... E você não vai até o inferno por devoção a essa Deusa... isso é mera conveniência... Você vai por interesses pessoais. Por trás de tudo... você possui um coração ambíguo, que poucos conseguem enxergar. Está fadado à dualidade..."

A cada palavra, Arios se sentia mais trêmulo, sentindo o peso de seus próprios erros. Desabou de joelhos no chão úmido e cinzento do Vale dos Mortos.

Athena se virou com o barulho para ver o que acontecia. Elevou seu cosmo para espantar a criatura com corpo de ave e cabeça de mulher que sussurrava continuamente ao ouvido do geminiano. Uma hárpia.

"Arios? Arios? Tudo bem?"

Gêmeos levou alguns minutos para responder, levemente tentado a dizer: ' o que você acha?', mas respondeu apenas um 'sim' com voz fraca e, em seguida:

"O que era aquilo?"

"Uma hárpia. Um dos demônios mais terríveis daqui. Vagueiam por este lugar espreitando e sussurrando em seu ouvido os seus piores pecados. No fim, as pessoas acabam enlouquecendo... Afundando em seus próprios erros."

"Foi horrível... Lembrar de todos que eu matei... Tudo o que eu fiz... Eu não deveria errar. Sou um cavaleiro de Athena."

A Deusa olhou com uma expressão severa e, ao mesmo tempo, carinhosa.

"Você é humano, Arios. Pecar é inevitável. Prometa que vai acreditar nisso por mais que ouça o contrário. Se apegar a isto vai ser tudo o que lhe resta lá no inferno." Arios assentiu com a cabeça. Athena abriu um sorriso e ajudou-o a levantar. "Até mesmo os Deuses erram Arios. É impossível atravessar a vida sem errar. Quanto mais uma vida imortal."foram as palavras da Deusa ao se lembrar de seus próprios erros. 'Aurion' pensou. Uma Deusa e um cavaleiro não podiam... Se amar?

Athena não podia fazer nada além de remoer essas dúvidas enquanto continuavam em silêncio sua travessia pelas sombras.

"O que aconteceu, Aurion?" perguntou Yoros pousando a mão no ombro do amigo, num gesto de conforto.

Os olhos azuis de Aurion continuavam com aquele brilho inconfundível de culpa, os cabelos azuis espetados encobriam seu rosto de semblante preocupado.

"Ela foi embora. Eu estava com ela, mas... Eu... Dormi."

"Não foi culpa sua." consolou Yoros com voz calma. "Athena deve ter impedido você de acordar. Ela não queria que nenhum de nós se envolvesse."

"Mas... E quanto a Arios?" a pergunta veio de Aurus de Aquário.

"A maneira mais fácil de chegar a Hades era através dos portais de Arios. E, conhecendo meu irmão, ele não deixaria Athena ir sozinha."

"Ótimo. O que todos já sabiam faz tempo, nós acabamos de concluir. O que vamos fazer agora?" perguntou Allas num tom presunçoso.

"A não ser que você mesmo tenha a resposta para essa pergunta, cale. A. Boca." retorquiu Lunion com raiva."O que você acha que nós estamos tentando fazer aqui? Se não quer ajudar não atrapalha!"

A amazona fez menção de se levantar e ir em direção a Allas, mas foi impedida por Osirus que apertou seu ombro com uma das mãos, enquanto todos os outros cavaleiros dirigiam a ela olhares incrédulos. Lunion sabia que sua reação havia sido exagerada, mas não conseguia se controlar. Nem mesmo Osirus conseguia compreender o porquê dela estar tão abalada.

"Escuta, a gente vai ficar aqui só discutindo a situação e olhando de fora ou vamos fazer alguma coisa? Vamos atrás dela agora!"

"É mesmo? E como nós vamos fazer isso? E cadê o Grande Mestre? E que diabos você está fazendo, Aurus?" explodiu Darius de repente.

Aurus sequer se moveu. Dohko respondeu por ele.

"Acho que até você consegue perceber que ele está meditando. E Shion foi a Star Hill, vamos ter decidir sem ele."

"Decidir o que? Até agora, nem opções nós temos! Estamos só com o problema!"

"Você quer dizer _os _problemas, Ardol. Parece até que não acabam." corrigiu Osirus.

"Vocês querem parar de reclamar?" perguntou alguém atrás deles.

"Shion!" disseram com inconfundível alívio na voz.

"Já era hora de decidir nos honrar com sua presença, não, Grande Mestre?"

"Cale a boca, Allas." disse Darius, poupando a Shion o trabalho de responder.

"Descobriu algo, Shion?" Dohko cortou a possível discussão entre Leão e Peixes, parecendo o mais aliviado de todos em ver o amigo.

"Nada além do que já foi descoberto por Lunion em sua visões ou nas meditações de Aurus... Mas teve uma coisa... O brilho anormal de 108 estrelas..."

"Traduzindo para quem não é um Grande Mestre..."

"Nem eu sei direito o que significa Ardol. Mas provavelmente Hades não é como Poseidon que tem apenas sete generais marinhos e alguns guerreiros mais fracos lutando por ele. O exército de Hades é muito maior e mais poderoso."

"108 espectros..." disse Lunion.

"Sim, precisamos ir agora, atrás de Athena!" ele disse com urgência na voz. "Se ela chegar até Hades... Se bem que ela deve ter planejado isso..." ele murmurou de si para si.

"Planejado o que?" perguntou Aurion em desespero.

"Athena deixou sua armadura para trás." disse o Grande Mestre, mostrando aos demais o pequeno objeto dourado. "Ela sabia da existência disso, mas deixou para trás."

"Mas... Por quê?"

"O poder de Athena está em grande parte concentrado nessa armadura. Ela deixou isso para trás para que pudéssemos usar desse poder se precisássemos... "

"Mas... Ela não pode sobreviver sem a armadura!"

"Ela não pretende sobreviver." disse Shion sombriamente. "Apenas derrota-lo. Mas algo me diz que os poderes de Hades são bem maiores do que Athena pensa. Por isso precisamos ir atrás dela."

Aurion não conseguia absorver o significado daquelas palavras.

"Você quer dizer que... Que... Athena... Pode morrer? Por que estamos aqui ainda? Por que você fala tudo com essa calma? Nós temos que partir agora ou nunca a alcançaremos!" as palavras deixaram a boca de Sagitário num tom extremamente alterado, beirando o histérico.

"Por que me desesperar, como você não vai resolver." disse Shion calmamente. "Entrar em pânico não resolve nada! Acalme-se Aurion. Você é um cavaleiro, ou não?" Ainda meio relutante Aurion voltou a se sentar com uma expressão sombria. Shion olhou de uma maneira mais condescendente. Sabia que estava sendo duro demais com Aurion, para quem tudo estava sendo imensamente mais difícil. Mas era necessário.

"Numa coisa ele tem razão: eu não agüento mais ficar aqui discutindo, discutindo para descobrir que nós não sabemos praticamente nada!" reclamou Lidius.

"Estamos tentando descobrir como fazer alguma coisa! O que você sugere que a gente faça? A única maneira de chegar a Hades sem ser pelos portais de Arios é a morte!" disse Osirus friamente. Era dos poucos que estavam conseguindo manter a razão em meio àquele caos.

"Não!" disse Aurus abrindo os olhos, de repente saindo da meditação, bem quando Lidius estava prestes a responder a Capricórnio. "Há outro jeito."

Arios sentiu-se quase aliviado quando Athena disse que o caminho dos dois já estava no fim. Logo estariam nos portões do Inferno. E o cavaleiro de Gêmeos sabia que lá seria infinitamente pior do que aquele mundo.

"Afinal, Athena, o que é esse lugar? E essas pessoas?"

"Aqui é o lugar daqueles que não merecem o Inferno, nem os Campos Elíseos. As almas apenas vagam por aqui, sem rumo, desprovidas de sentimento, sem nada."

"Parece horrível."

"Nada comparado ao que você verá aqui."

Pararam de repente. Apenas de olhar os dizeres 'Aquele que entrar aqui deve deixar para trás toda a esperança', gravados nos portais do Inferno, Arios sabia que Athena estava certa.

CONTINUA...

Pelas Sombras...

Quanto mais olhava para os lados, mais o desespero de Arios aumentava. Tudo à volta daquele caminho era escuro, rodeado de árvores mortas. Cercado pela névoa, pesada e fria. Habitado por cadáveres sem rumo.

Ao ver o rosto daquelas pessoas, desprovidas de qualquer emoção, Arios chegava a desejar estar logo nos portões do inferno, mesmo com a certeza de que lá eram aguardados por coisas infinitamente piores.

Podia ver vultos negros que cruzavam rapidamente a trilha enevoada antes de desaparecer no ar... Anjos da morte. Podia ouvir um farfalhar de asas à sua volta, um hálito quente em seu pescoço... Vozes que murmuravam à sua volta... E que pareciam vir de todo lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que pareciam não sair de lugar algum.

"Defensor de Athena... A quem você acha que engana Arios? Se esconde por trás dessa fachada de lealdade, no seu pedestal de nobreza, mas você sabe por que realmente está indo até o submundo... Mentiras. Até o fato de você ter se tornado cavaleiro... Não passou de uma mentira patética. Você se tornou cavaleiro para se vingar... E você não vai até o inferno por devoção a essa Deusa... isso é mera conveniência... Você vai por interesses pessoais. Por trás de tudo... você possui um coração ambíguo, que poucos conseguem enxergar. Está fadado à dualidade..."

A cada palavra, Arios se sentia mais trêmulo, sentindo o peso de seus próprios erros. Desabou de joelhos no chão úmido e cinzento do Vale dos Mortos.

Athena se virou com o barulho para ver o que acontecia. Elevou seu cosmo para espantar a criatura com corpo de ave e cabeça de mulher que sussurrava continuamente ao ouvido do geminiano. Uma hárpia.

"Arios? Arios? Tudo bem?"

Gêmeos levou alguns minutos para responder, levemente tentado a dizer: ' o que você acha?', mas respondeu apenas um 'sim' com voz fraca e, em seguida:

"O que era aquilo?"

"Uma hárpia. Um dos demônios mais terríveis daqui. Vagueiam por este lugar espreitando e sussurrando em seu ouvido os seus piores pecados. No fim, as pessoas acabam enlouquecendo... Afundando em seus próprios erros."

"Foi horrível... Lembrar de todos que eu matei... Tudo o que eu fiz... Eu não deveria errar. Sou um cavaleiro de Athena."

A Deusa olhou com uma expressão severa e, ao mesmo tempo, carinhosa.

"Você é humano, Arios. Pecar é inevitável. Prometa que vai acreditar nisso por mais que ouça o contrário. Se apegar a isto vai ser tudo o que lhe resta lá no inferno." Arios assentiu com a cabeça. Athena abriu um sorriso e ajudou-o a levantar. "Até mesmo os Deuses erram Arios. É impossível atravessar a vida sem errar. Quanto mais uma vida imortal."foram as palavras da Deusa ao se lembrar de seus próprios erros. 'Aurion' pensou. Uma Deusa e um cavaleiro não podiam... Se amar?

Athena não podia fazer nada além de remoer essas dúvidas enquanto continuavam em silêncio sua travessia pelas sombras.

"O que aconteceu, Aurion?" perguntou Yoros pousando a mão no ombro do amigo, num gesto de conforto.

Os olhos azuis de Aurion continuavam com aquele brilho inconfundível de culpa, os cabelos azuis espetados encobriam seu rosto de semblante preocupado.

"Ela foi embora. Eu estava com ela, mas... Eu... Dormi."

"Não foi culpa sua." consolou Yoros com voz calma. "Athena deve ter impedido você de acordar. Ela não queria que nenhum de nós se envolvesse."

"Mas... E quanto a Arios?" a pergunta veio de Aurus de Aquário.

"A maneira mais fácil de chegar a Hades era através dos portais de Arios. E, conhecendo meu irmão, ele não deixaria Athena ir sozinha."

"Ótimo. O que todos já sabiam faz tempo, nós acabamos de concluir. O que vamos fazer agora?" perguntou Allas num tom presunçoso.

"A não ser que você mesmo tenha a resposta para essa pergunta, cale. A. Boca." retorquiu Lunion com raiva."O que você acha que nós estamos tentando fazer aqui? Se não quer ajudar não atrapalha!"

A amazona fez menção de se levantar e ir em direção a Allas, mas foi impedida por Osirus que apertou seu ombro com uma das mãos, enquanto todos os outros cavaleiros dirigiam a ela olhares incrédulos. Lunion sabia que sua reação havia sido exagerada, mas não conseguia se controlar. Nem mesmo Osirus conseguia compreender o porquê dela estar tão abalada.

"Escuta, a gente vai ficar aqui só discutindo a situação e olhando de fora ou vamos fazer alguma coisa? Vamos atrás dela agora!"

"É mesmo? E como nós vamos fazer isso? E cadê o Grande Mestre? E que diabos você está fazendo, Aurus?" explodiu Darius de repente.

Aurus sequer se moveu. Dohko respondeu por ele.

"Acho que até você consegue perceber que ele está meditando. E Shion foi a Star Hill, vamos ter decidir sem ele."

"Decidir o que? Até agora, nem opções nós temos! Estamos só com o problema!"

"Você quer dizer _os _problemas, Ardol. Parece até que não acabam." corrigiu Osirus.

"Vocês querem parar de reclamar?" perguntou alguém atrás deles.

"Shion!" disseram com inconfundível alívio na voz.

"Já era hora de decidir nos honrar com sua presença, não, Grande Mestre?"

"Cale a boca, Allas." disse Darius, poupando a Shion o trabalho de responder.

"Descobriu algo, Shion?" Dohko cortou a possível discussão entre Leão e Peixes, parecendo o mais aliviado de todos em ver o amigo.

"Nada além do que já foi descoberto por Lunion em sua visões ou nas meditações de Aurus... Mas teve uma coisa... O brilho anormal de 108 estrelas..."

"Traduzindo para quem não é um Grande Mestre..."

"Nem eu sei direito o que significa Ardol. Mas provavelmente Hades não é como Poseidon que tem apenas sete generais marinhos e alguns guerreiros mais fracos lutando por ele. O exército de Hades é muito maior e mais poderoso."

"108 espectros..." disse Lunion.

"Sim, precisamos ir agora, atrás de Athena!" ele disse com urgência na voz. "Se ela chegar até Hades... Se bem que ela deve ter planejado isso..." ele murmurou de si para si.

"Planejado o que?" perguntou Aurion em desespero.

"Athena deixou sua armadura para trás." disse o Grande Mestre, mostrando aos demais o pequeno objeto dourado. "Ela sabia da existência disso, mas deixou para trás."

"Mas... Por quê?"

"O poder de Athena está em grande parte concentrado nessa armadura. Ela deixou isso para trás para que pudéssemos usar desse poder se precisássemos... "

"Mas... Ela não pode sobreviver sem a armadura!"

"Ela não pretende sobreviver." disse Shion sombriamente. "Apenas derrota-lo. Mas algo me diz que os poderes de Hades são bem maiores do que Athena pensa. Por isso precisamos ir atrás dela."

Aurion não conseguia absorver o significado daquelas palavras.

"Você quer dizer que... Que... Athena... Pode morrer? Por que estamos aqui ainda? Por que você fala tudo com essa calma? Nós temos que partir agora ou nunca a alcançaremos!" as palavras deixaram a boca de Sagitário num tom extremamente alterado, beirando o histérico.

"Por que me desesperar, como você não vai resolver." disse Shion calmamente. "Entrar em pânico não resolve nada! Acalme-se Aurion. Você é um cavaleiro, ou não?" Ainda meio relutante Aurion voltou a se sentar com uma expressão sombria. Shion olhou de uma maneira mais condescendente. Sabia que estava sendo duro demais com Aurion, para quem tudo estava sendo imensamente mais difícil. Mas era necessário.

"Numa coisa ele tem razão: eu não agüento mais ficar aqui discutindo, discutindo para descobrir que nós não sabemos praticamente nada!" reclamou Lidius.

"Estamos tentando descobrir como fazer alguma coisa! O que você sugere que a gente faça? A única maneira de chegar a Hades sem ser pelos portais de Arios é a morte!" disse Osirus friamente. Era dos poucos que estavam conseguindo manter a razão em meio àquele caos.

"Não!" disse Aurus abrindo os olhos, de repente saindo da meditação, bem quando Lidius estava prestes a responder a Capricórnio. "Há outro jeito."

Arios sentiu-se quase aliviado quando Athena disse que o caminho dos dois já estava no fim. Logo estariam nos portões do Inferno. E o cavaleiro de Gêmeos sabia que lá seria infinitamente pior do que aquele mundo.

"Afinal, Athena, o que é esse lugar? E essas pessoas?"

"Aqui é o lugar daqueles que não merecem o Inferno, nem os Campos Elíseos. As almas apenas vagam por aqui, sem rumo, desprovidas de sentimento, sem nada."

"Parece horrível."

"Nada comparado ao que você verá aqui."

Pararam de repente. Apenas de olhar os dizeres 'Aquele que entrar aqui deve deixar para trás toda a esperança', gravados nos portais do Inferno, Arios sabia que Athena estava certa.

CONTINUA...

N/A: e aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo pq eu naum desisto... naum tenho nem muito oq comentar... o cap ainda tah curto mas os proximos VÃO ser maiores... Ah! e consegui o fanart está no meu flog q eh: www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)lyra(underline)scorpio coloquei assim o endereço pq naum sei se o tah aceitando enfim... eh isso... e por favor quem leu por acaso esse fic... mesmo q tenha odiado deixa uma reviewzinha pra eu ir melhorando... vou ser sincera e dizer q eh meio chato escrever um fic q ngm comenta... ainda mais uma saga...

Lyra


	4. O mundo aqui silencia

**O mundo aqui silencia**

"Que outra maneira tem para chegar ao Inferno, Aurus?" perguntou Aurion, ansioso.

"Se você está pensando em ir ao Yomutsu Hira, esquece, pois aquele buraco leva a um dos piores lugares do Inferno. Nunca sairíamos de lá." atalhou Lunion.

"Existe uma passagem na Terra, para o Submundo. Eu vi durante as minhas meditações."

"Onde fica?"

"É uma caverna... Nas ruínas de um templo abandonado." Aurus contou cada detalhe de do que vira, descrevendo o local com precisão.

"E o que nós estamos esperando? Vamos!"

"Será que você _nunca _pensa antes de fazer_ nada_?"disse Allas bruscamente. "Não dá para irmos todos e largar o Santuário abandonado!"

"Não acredito que eu vou dizer isso, mas ele tem razão." admitiu Ardol.

"_'Não acredito que vou dizer isso'_?" Allas repetiu meio ofendido, mas ninguém deu atenção.

"Não podemos deixar tudo só nas mãos dos cavaleiros de Ouro."

"Eu sei. Eu pedi que Sukhi falasse com outros aprendizes e cavaleiros que estivessem à altura do trabalho, antes de subir pra cá." respondeu Lunion.

"E nós? Quantos vão e quantos ficam?"

"A questão é: _quem _vai e_ quem _fica?"

Todos os olhares se voltaram instantaneamente para Shion.

"O que?" ele perguntou.

"Isso é decisão do Grande Mestre. Quem vai e quem fica?"

"Certo. Acho que cinco de nós são o bastante para proteger o Santuário junto com os aprendizes. Allas, Darius, Aurus, Ardol e Aurion; vocês ficam. Lunion, Yoros, Osirus, Lidius e Dohko vêm comigo."

"Não!" protestou Aurion. "Shion, eu não vou ficar aqui! Eu deixei Athena ir embora eu vou lá protegê-la!"

"Aurion," Shion disse com toda a calma. "você está nervoso com toda essa situação, se for até lá, pode acabar agindo sem pensar... Fazer alguma loucura..."

"Eu vou fazer uma loucura se tiver que ficar aqui!"

"Você não vai mudar de idéia não é?"

"Não."

Shion deu um pesado suspiro. Sabia que Athena significava algo mais para Aurion. E Shion não pôde deixar de sentir pena dele por isso. Ele sabia bem que não havia nada pior do que amar em tempos de luta. Do que poder perder quem se amava. Eram todos cavaleiros de Athena, mas o que Aurion sentia por ela era diferente do que o que qualquer um deles sentia. Era... amor. Um amor que leva as pessoas a fazerem coisas arriscadas, impensadas... E por isso temia levar Aurion com eles. Mas, pelo visto, não teria escolha. E Sagitário merecia poder ajudar.

"Muito bem. Se é assim, você vem com a gente."

Ouviram de Aurus explicações mais detalhadas da passagem antes de partirem na velocidade da luz.

Os quatro restantes no Santuário dirigiram-se para a Casa de Áries onde aguardariam os aprendizes.

"Lyra? Lyra?"

"Quem está aí?" veio a resposta desconfiada de dentro da casa da amazona de prata.

"Sukhi."

Ao ouvir o nome da aprendiz de Câncer, Lyra abriu a porta e saiu da casa.

"Já começou a guerra, Sukhi? Os cosmos deles estavam bem agitados há alguns minutos."

"Parece que somos nós que vamos começar tudo. Athena e um dos cavaleiros de ouro já foram para o Inferno."

"E nós?"

"Lunion me pediu para recrutar quem estivesse à altura de ajudar a guardar as doze Casas, por enquanto."

"E você acha que eu estou à altura? Que honra." ela disse meio irônica, depois acrescentou em tom sério: "Será que nós precisamos disso tudo? Athena está no submundo. Por que Hades se daria ao trabalho de atacar aqui?"

"Eu não sei. Mas você também pode sentir. Esse cosmo se fechando à nossa volta. Algo vai acontecer aqui. Isso eu _sei_."

Estavam em meio a uma floresta densa e escura, à volta só as ruínas do que um dia teria sido um templo. A entrada da caverna emanava uma energia assustadora. Apesar do medo de que qualquer coisa desse errado, o grupo de cavaleiros de ouro não hesitou. Estavam ali para isso.

Adentraram a caverna. Seguiram em frente pelo chão irregular que os levava cada vez mais para baixo. A cada passo que davam, aumentava a impressão de que nunca mais voltariam. Nada além do esperado.

O caminho ficava cada vez mais íngreme a tal ponto que se tornava quase vertical. E o lugar ia se tornando cada vez mais escuro. Lunion se sentia estranha: sufocada pelas trevas e com um pressentimento cada vez pior. Desequilibrou-se, perdendo momentaneamente os sentidos e sendo prontamente amparada por Osirus.

"Tudo bem?"

"A partir desse ponto, a escuridão é absoluta. Impossível saber o que vem pela frente." disse Dohko.

Lidius deu de ombros.

"Viemos até aqui e vamos até o fim, independente das condições."

Lunion abriu os olhos de repente.

"Tive uma visão. Não sigam adiante."

"O quê?"

"Hades não nos deixaria entrar em seus domínios assim, sem mais nem menos. Chegaremos lá mortos se não atingirmos o oitavo sentido. Continuem andando. Mas concentrem todas as forças em queimar o cosmo ao infinito. Ignorem todo o resto. E não se preocupem se algum de nós não vai conseguir. Nós vamos. Todos."

Os outros concordaram com a cabeça. Dito isto, Lunion seguiu em frente, engolida pelas trevas, sendo logo seguida pelos outros seis.

Lyra olhou para trás observando o grupo que ela e Sukhi haviam reunido. Talvez não se comparassem aos cavaleiros de ouro, mas... Eram muito fortes.

Lyra usava uma armadura cinza por cima do collant e da meia calça branca, no pescoço carregava o crucifixo símbolo de sua constelação guardiã, o Cruzeiro do Sul. Os cabelos castanhos avermelhados balançavam à brisa fria da noite e seus olhos da mesma cor tinham uma expressão obstinada, escondida pela máscara.

Sukhi a seguia lado a lado, os lisos cabelos negros emoldurando um rosto de grandes olhos castanhos e um semblante carregado. Como ainda não possuía o traje de Câncer, usava simplesmente uma armadura de treinamento. Podia se garantir mesmo sem a armadura.

Atrás dela, andavam um garoto de cabelos muito loiros que cobriam um dos penetrantes olhos escarlate. Yuki trajava a armadura de Andrômeda. Ao lado do garoto, e sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Sukhi, seguia o único daquele grupo, além de Lyra, que a aprendiz de Câncer realmente conhecia. Jin tinha cabelos revoltados castanhos escuros e olhos de uma cor que variava entre cinza, verde e azul. Assim como Sukhi, o aprendiz de Capricórnio usava uma simples armadura de treinamento, e tinha um olhar preocupado, mas confiante.

Fechando o grupo, vinham duas garotas. A amazona de prata do Órion, Shiro, tinha cabelos longos tão negros quanto os de Sukhi, presos numa trança. Usava um collant cinza que destacava seus olhos azul gelo. Ao seu lado, seguia uma amazona com cabelos de um tom entre louro e castanho, meio arruivados. Seus olhos de cor cinza tinham uma expressão insegura. Apesar de ser a mais nova do grupo, Maya de Pomba era determinada e possuía um grande poder, mas não tinha a mesma coragem dos outros de enfrentar uma missão suicida sem sequer se preocupar.

Andando lentamente, chegavam à Casa de Áries onde já eram aguardados pelos cavaleiros de ouro. Observando mais uma vez o grupo, Lyra pôde sentir a decisão firme de cada um deles. Estavam prontos para morrer. Não conseguiu evitar a pergunta que fez a Sukhi:

"Você acha que nós vamos morrer?"

"Provavelmente." disse sem vacilar. "É para isso que estamos preparados desde sempre. A batalha começa agora. E é pra valer." Sukhi sabia que Lyra sentia, mas não com a mesma nitidez dela, os diversos cosmos negros que, em instantes, adentrariam o Santuário.

Trevas.

Atrás deles. À sua volta, por todo o caminho adiante, por todo o caminho que deixavam para trás. Yoros de Virgem se perguntava se algum dia sairiam dali, ou voltariam a ver luz novamente. Tentando ignorar a escuridão, apenas se concentrava em aumentar sua energia. Aos poucos, os cavaleiros de ouro sentiam os corpos cansados, pesando cada vez mais. Cada passo era um tormento, manter o cosmo aceso era quase um sacrifício. O caminho parecia cada vez mais íngreme, era quase uma queda livre.

Yoros deu outro passo e não sentiu mais o solo de pedra sob seus pés, percebendo que havia agora cruzado a fronteira entre o mundo dos humanos e o Submundo, sentiu o corpo caindo num abismo onde não se via nada.

Pelo vazio na caverna, ecoou o grito da amazona e seu corpo despencando na escuridão, seguido pelos gritos dos outros seis que a acompanhavam, caindo pelo mesmo escuro abismo.

Arios e Athena já se encontravam no meio da travessia do Lago dos Mortos. De momento em momento, as almas se agarravam às laterais do barco de Caronte e tentavam virá-lo, percebendo que o barqueiro não estava ali.

Athena poderia tê-los afastado com seu Cosmo, mas preferiu ocultar sua energia para não alertar Hades de sua presença tão cedo.

Arios remava o barco como podia, naquela água infestada de mortos, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava impedir que a embarcação virasse. Perdido em pensamentos, não trocou uma palavra com a Deusa, apenas cumpriu mecanicamente sua tarefa.

Deu-se conta de que haviam chegado à margem oposta. Desceu do barco e estendeu a mão para ajudar Athena.

"Obrigada." ela disse recebendo em resposta um sorriso.

Arios contemplou o lago por alguns segundos. Era tão grande e vasto... Em alguns pontos ao longe, onde os mortos não se agitavam, a superfície era lisa e prateada; parecia um espelho. Chegava a ser bonita. O geminiano sentiu pena daquelas almas... Se afogando em seu próprio desespero... Assim como ele.

Não havia mais tempo de olhar para trás. Seguiu junto com Athena para a primeira prisão do Inferno.

"A Julgada dos Mortos."

"Parece tão... Vazia."

"A maior regra daqui é o silêncio. Por isso parece tão deserta." respondeu Athena.

Deram mais alguns passos, que ecoaram pelas trevas, em direção à porta da imponente mansão branca que era o tribunal dos mortos. Arios sentiu um aperto no peito, como se ele estivesse mesmo prestes a ser julgado ali. Tudo à volta era silêncio, um silêncio intenso que lhe trazia lembranças. Lembranças que haviam vindo à tona, desde que ele ouvira as palavras da Hárpia. Lembranças que deveriam ser esquecidas. E foram, momentaneamente, quando Gêmeos e Athena se depararam com um cavaleiro magro de revoltos cabelos negros, que bloqueava a porta da Julgada.

"Não dêem nem mais um passo." ele disse, prepotente.

"E você é..."

"O espectro da estrela maligna das trevas."

Arios olhou-o dando a entender que aquilo significava pouco mais que nada.

"Certo." disse indiferente. "Agora, você pode nos deixar passar ou eu posso te matar."

"Adoraria ver você tentar" ele disse, ainda no mesmo tom de superioridade.

Mas o espectro não teve tempo de ver muita coisa antes de cair no chão, os olhos vidrados, fatalmente atingido pela explosão galáctica de Arios.

"Eu avisei."

"Arios, tem alguma coisa errada aqui."

"Eu sei. E agora que devem ter sentido minha energia estamos meio expostos. Sinto muito. Não tem nenhum atalho por aqui para não termos que caminhar prisão por prisão, matando esses idiotas?"

"O Rio dos Mortos deságua em Cocyte." A lembrança veio de repente.

"Resumindo, vamos ter que fazer todo o caminho de volta para pegar o barco na margem do Aqueronte?"

"Sim."

Arios olhou como se não gostasse muito da idéia, especialmente por significar que tinham ido até ali à toa.

"Pelo menos eu pude ter o prazer de matar um idiota desses." disse por fim.

Athena lançou um olhar de reprovação ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos enquanto ambos seguiam em direção às margens do Aqueronte. Logo, já navegavam pelo Rio dos Mortos em direção às demais prisões do Inferno.

Quando Shion de Áries voltou a si se deparou com um par de olhos vidrados, vazios... Mortos. Olhou melhor para o corpo; a julgar pela armadura e pelo lugar onde se encontravam, era um espectro: Caronte.

"Arios..." Shion ouviu a voz carregada de amargura de Lunion de Câncer atrás de si. "Essas marcas só podem ter sido obra do meu irmão."

"Pelo menos, isso significa que passaram vivos por aqui." disse Yoros.

"Não que isso signifique muita coisa. Existem muitos outros perigos pelo caminho." Osirus atalhou secamente.

"Como vamos passar pelo Rio?" perguntou Lidius, de repente, voltando-se para problemas mais práticos. "O barco dele não está aqui. Athena e Arios devem tê-lo levado."

"Provavelmente. Mas imagino que ele tenha outro. Afinal é de se esperar que o barco vá se deteriorando aos poucos sendo constantemente arranhado e puxado pelos mortos." sugeriu Dohko.

"Vou dar uma olhada." ofereceu-se Aurion. Pelo seu tom de voz, continuava abatido, mas as palavras de Shion haviam surtido efeito nele. Não iria fazer nada estúpido, nem ser um peso morto. Iria fazer o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ter Athena de volta.

O cavaleiro de Sagitário percorreu toda a enorme extensão da margem do Aqueronte num piscar de olhos. Voltou com um, fraco, mas vitorioso sorriso.

"Certo como sempre, Dohko. Na outra ponta tem um barco."

"Parece que vamos ter que atravessar por conta própria." Osirus disse lançando um olhar para o corpo sem vida do barqueiro.

"É uma pena." comentou Lidius jogando uma moeda dourada para cima e para baixo. "Achei que iríamos precisar disso." disse por fim, deixando a moeda cair no chão, ao lado de Caronte.

Subiram os sete no barco, surpreendentemente espaçoso o bastante para todos. Dohko agarrou o remo e seguiram, cada vez mais silenciosos e apreensivos, rumo à primeira prisão.

CONTINUA...

N/A: agora sim a fic começa! nem sei oq dizer... Desculpem a demora pra atualizar (pior eh q eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa alem da minha propria preguiça XD) maaaaas o importante eh q eu continuo aqui!

Ah! E muito obrigada a TODOS que acompanharam esse fic ateh aqui, revisaram e me disseram pra naum desistir... sem vcs eu naum taria aqui, podem ter certeza!

Lyra


End file.
